warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Editions
}} Super Editions in the ''Warriors'' series are standalone novels that are longer than books in the main arcs, and focus on one character.Information from HarperCollins.com They follow a variety of characters and connect to the main timeline. Concept development : Books ''Moth Flight's Vision :Moth Flight, daughter of the WindClan leader Wind Runner, is an easily-distracted and dreamy she-cat. She is often more interested in strange plants she sees than hunting, and tries to bring them home instead of prey. She begins to receive signs from spirit cats telling her to leave WindClan. To the dismay of her mother, Moth Flight is led to the Moonstone and receives a sign of the future medicine cats; Cloud Spots from ThunderClan, Dappled Pelt from RiverClan, Pebble Heart from ShadowClan, herself for WindClan, and a farm cat Moth Flight recently met named Micah for SkyClan. Moth Flight has become smitten with Micah, and when he is killed by a falling branch, she is devastated. However, she soon learns that she is carrying Micah’s kits, and she is excited to have some small part of Micah left with her. Moth Flight also receives a vision to take Wind Runner to the Moonstone, where she receives nine lives and the name of Windstar. All the other leaders follow suit. Soon after, Moth Flight’s kits are born, and she realizes that she cannot raise them while also trying to perform her medicine cat duties. She gives them away, one to each Clan. Tallstar's Revenge :Tallkit is a WindClan kit born to Sandgorse and Palebird. His father wants him to be a tunneler, and when he becomes a moor runner instead, Sandgorse is disappointed and cold with his son. When the greenleaf visitors, Sparrow, Algernon, Bess, Reena, and Mole come to visit, Sparow goes with Sandgorse down into the tunnels beneath the moor. The tunnel collapses, and Sandgorse is buried alive while Sparrow escapes. Tallpaw is driven to seek revenge on Sparrow for his father’s death, and when he becomes a warrior, he seeks out Sparrow to kill him. However, on his journey, Talltail meets Jake, a kittypet, who he quickly becomes good friends with. Jake persuades Talltail not to kill Sparrow and to return to WindClan, and they part ways, promising never to forget each other. Talltail returns to WindClan and is made deputy, then leader. He recognizes Fireheart as Jake’s son, and has a long leadership before dying when the Clans arrive at the lake. On his deathbed, Tallstar appoints Onewhisker as his deputy instead of Mudclaw, and is then reunited with Jake in StarClan. Yellowfang's Secret :Yellowkit is a ShadowClan kit born to Brightflower and Brackenfoot. She discovers that she has the power to feel other cat’s pain, and although Sagewhisker, the medicine cat, insists that she should become her apprentice, Yellowkit is stubbornly determined to be a warrior. However, when she does become one, the pain of battle is too much to bear and she becomes a medicine cat. Raggedpelt, a cat whom she had fallen in love with, feels betrayed by Yellowfang and ends their relationship. However, Yellowfang is pregnant with Raggedpelt’s kits. Raggedstar becomes leader of ShadowClan, and Yellowfang gives birth by herself to his kits, Hopekit, Wishkit, and Brokenkit. Only the tom, Brokenkit, survives, and Raggedstar is very proud of his son. He makes Brokentail deputy, and Brokentail, hungry for power, rips away all of his father’s nine lives at once to become leader. Brokenstar then banishes Yellowfang. She wanders onto ThunderClan territory, and becomes their medicine cat after Spottedleaf’s death. Crookedstar's Promise :Stormkit is a RiverClan kit born to Shellheart and Rainflower. One day, he tries to cross the stepping stones and ends up slipping and permanently dislocating his jaw. His mother requests that his name be changed to Crookedkit. Crookedkit runs away to a farm, where he meets Fleck, Mitzi, and her kits, Piper, Magpie, Soot and Mist. He feels accepted and important on the farm, and stays there for a while before realizing that he belongs in RiverClan. He returns to his Clan, and is visited by a dead she-cat named Mapleshade. She convinces him to promise her to put his Clan above all else if he wants to become the most powerful cat in RiverClan, and Crookedpaw agrees and makes the promise. After this, many of his family members die, including Rainflower, his mate Willowbreeze and two of their kits, Willowkit and Minnowkit, and his brother Oakheart. Crookedjaw overcomes all his loss and becomes deputy, then leader of RiverClan. His only surviving daughter, Silverstream, dies while giving birth to her kits. Crookedstar is visited by Mapleshade, and she tells him that she has taken everything from him. Crookedstar says she is wrong, and that all his loved ones are waiting for him in StarClan. Crookedstar dies and is reunited with all of the cats he loves. Bluestar's Prophecy :Bluekit is a ThunderClan kit born to Moonflower and Stormtail. As an apprentice, her mother is killed by Hawkheart during a battle with WindClan. Bluepaw is devastated. Bluepaw and her sister, Snowpaw, become warriors, and Snowfur falls in love with an older warrior named Thistleclaw. Bluefur disapproves of her choice, as Thistleclaw has a violent and bloody nature. Snowfur gives birth to Thistleclaw’s son, Whitekit, and is killed on the Thunderpath shortly afterward. Bluefur raises Whitekit for her sister. Bluefur begins to meet with a RiverClan tom named Oakheart, and becomes pregnant with his kits. ThunderClan’s deputy, Tawnyspots, becomes ill and is close to dying. The prime candidates for the next deputy are Bluefur and Thistleclaw, and Bluefur knows that if Thistleclaw becomes leader, he will lead ThunderClan into countless bloody battles. Bluefur gives up her kits and has Oakheart bring them to RiverClan so that she can become deputy. Bluestar becomes leader of ThunderClan, and accepts a young kittypet tom named Rusty into the Clan. This ties into events from ''Into the Wild. ''Firestar's Quest :Firestar is the leader of ThunderClan after the battle with BloodClan. He begins to receive signs from a mysterious gray-and-white cat, and eventually learns that he must rebuild a lost Clan named SkyClan, who were banished from the forest long ago when their territory was destroyed by Twolegs. Firestar and his mate, Sandstorm, go on a quest to rebuild the lost Clan, finding the gorge and an old tom named Sky, who is the last cat who remembers SkyClan. Firestar and Sandstorm recruit nearby kittypets and loners, the descendants of the SkyClan cats that used to live there. They choose a warrior named Leafdapple as the new leader, Sharpclaw as the deputy, and a kittypet named Echo as the medicine cat. Before he dies, Skywatcher gives Firestar a prophecy: ''There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Having succeeded in rebuilding SkyClan, Firestar and Sandstorm return to ThunderClan. ''SkyClan's Destiny :Leafstar is the leader of SkyClan. She is trying to cope with her deputy, Sharpclaw, constantly undermining her and her decisions. While this is happening, a group of loners comes to the gorge; Coal, Cora, Stick and Shorty. They seem interested in the Clan’s way of life, and stay there for a while until they are eventually accepted as warriors, though they keep their names. Stick then reveals that they came to SkyClan to ask for help dealing with a rival group of cats living near them in Twolegplace. At first, Leafstar is unwilling to interfere, but eventually agrees to help them. In the battle, Stick accidentally kills his own daughter, Red. Leafstar stops the battle and says that SkyClan is not just a force for hire. She leads her Clan back to the gorge, and she and Sharpclaw seem to settle their differences. Bramblestar's Storm :Bramblestar is the leader of ThunderClan after Firestar’s death. He is trying to decide what kind of leader he will be, and is having trouble with living up to Firestar’s legacy. Suddenly, a great storm sweeps through the Clan territories, flooding the stone hollow and forcing ThunderClan out of their camp. ThunderClan takes in three kittypets who got lost in the flood; Jessy, Frankie, and Minty. The ThunderClan cats find out that Blackstar died in the flood, and that Rowanclaw will become the new leader of ShadowClan. As the flood recedes, Bramblestar realizes that he is not Firestar, and that he can make his own decisions. Jessy and Minty go back to their Twolegs, and Frankie decides to remain in ThunderClan and train as a warrior. Bramblestar mends his relationship with Squirrelflight, and gives Frankie the warrior name of Stormcloud. Hawkwing's Journey :Hawkpaw is training to be a warrior of SkyClan. His brother, Duskpaw, dies in a fire near Twolegplace. Soon after, a loner named Darktail shows up at the gorge with his friend, Rain. SkyClan’s medicine cat, Echosong, has received a message from StarClan saying that they need to find ‘the spark that remains’, which the SkyClan cats assume to be Firestar’s descendants. Leafstar has already tried to send a patrol to find the lake, but they had to return home when her mate, Billystorm, was killed by a badger. Darktail says that he knows where the lake is, and leads a failed patrol to try and find it. Darktail then reveals his true intentions by attacking SkyClan in the night with a horde of rogues. Hawkwing’s father, Sharpclaw, is killed, along with Stormheart, Bouncefire and Patchfoot, an elder. Still other cats go missing, such as Frecklewish, Sandynose, and Fallowfern. SkyClan is forced to flee from the gorge, and Nettlesplash and Mintfur opt to stay behind to raise their kits. Snipkit drowns while trying to cross the river. SkyClan journeys to try and find the lake, and lose many cats along the way, including Hawkwing’s mate, Pebbleshine, Birdwing, Waspwhisker, Clovertail, Fidgetpaw, Hawkwing’s apprentice, Curlypaw, Parsleyseed, Hawkwing’s mother, Cherrytail, Hawkwing’s sister, Cloudmist, Firefern, Rileypool, and Echosong. Hawkwing is made deputy of SkyClan. Tigerheart's Shadow : Crowfeather's Trial :The main protagonist is Crowfeather. An apprentice, Hootpaw, sees what he thinks is a glowing white cat in the tunnels that link WindClan to ThunderClan. They turn out to be white stoats with black tips on their tails and Nightcloud goes missing when a patrol is sent in pairs. Breezepelt feels ashamed because he was Nightcloud's partner in the tunnels and most of WindClan teases and is furious toward him. : Squirrelflight's Hope : Characters Main characters *Bluestar *Leafstar *Crookedstar *Yellowfang *Tallstar *Bramblestar *Moth Flight *Hawkwing *Tigerstar *CrowfeatherRevealed on Kate's Blog *SquirrelflightRevealed on Kate's Blog }} Major characters : Supporting characters : Important events |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffb5b2; text-align:left;" | ''Firestar's Quest | |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffd0af; text-align:left;" | Bluestar's Prophecy | |- style="width: 100%; background:#f4ffaf; text-align:left;" | SkyClan's Destiny | |- style="width: 100%; background:#afffb9; text-align:left;" | Crookedstar's Promise | |- style="width: 100%; background:#afceff; text-align:left;" | Yellowfang's Secret | |- style="width: 100%; background:#e4c9ff; text-align:left;" | Tallstar's Revenge | |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffb5b2; text-align:left;" | Bramblestar's Storm | |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffd0af; text-align:left;" | Moth Flight's Vision | |- style="width: 100%; background:#f4ffaf; text-align:left;" | Hawkwing's Journey | |- style="width: 100%; background:#afffb9; text-align:left;" | Tigerheart's Shadow | |- style="width: 100%; background:#afceff; text-align:left;" | Crowfeather's Trial | |- style="width: 100%; background:#e4c9ff; text-align:left;" | Squirrelflight's Hope | |} Publication history : See also *Erin Hunter *''Warriors'' books *Arcs *''Super Editions'' External links * Notes and references fr:Hors-sériede:Special Adventurefi:Erikoisseikkailut Category:Super Edition arc Category:Arcs